


The Shining Truth, a Severus's Beautiful Boy story

by hentgasm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Dom!Snape, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Omega Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, femboy!Harry, slut!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentgasm/pseuds/hentgasm
Summary: Harry, on sabbatical after the battle of Hogwarts, is at a Aztec ruin tour for several days. There he meets the one man that will shine the truth upon him, who the boy-who-lived really is.





	1. Background info and descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

**The Shining Truth, a Severus’s Beautiful Boy story**

**AU Background info:**

The story takes place about a year after the battle of Hogwarts, at an Aztec ruins site, deep in the Amazon jungle. After the battle, Harry decided to take an extended sabbatical when he felt wizarding Britain was in capable hands. Despite the victory there were heavy losses as the Weasley’s, besides losing Fred, also lost Arthur and Molly.

Still, there was hope and love, Ron and Hermione have been happily together since after the battle, and Remus and Nymphadora are expecting another baby boy. Ginny, never got with Harry, had been recruited by the Hollyhead Harpies and is quickly rising up through the ranks, a truly inspiring star.

**Physical descriptions of our main characters:**

Harry Potter was always mocked. Despite being the boy-who-lived, he didn’t look and sound like a eighteen-year-old boy that saved wizarding Britain.

A luxurious dark mess of a pixie cut, which was swept to the left, sat upon a smooth pale cherub face with rosy high cheeks and a dainty nose sat neatly upon puffy soft lips. His eyes were a bright emerald green framed by long, sooty lashes. And his voice melodious and pure, like that of an angel.

Nevertheless, his angelic face was a distinct contrast to his sinful body. Lithe, and curvy in all the perfect places, smooth alabaster skin, like his face, free of imperfections. His waist was pulled in under his rib cage giving him sexy wide hips and a pair of smooth creamy thighs and legs. However, all that paled in comparison to his ass. The most beautiful yet sinful, bulbous, fleshy, bubble butt that all will lay their eyes on.

No, Harry, at 4’ 7” and 108 pounds, was the personification of a minxy femboy.

 

Severus Snape at 35 was already; a traitor, a hated potions professor, and a hero; a complicated man that has suffered much throughout his life, atoning for mistakes from a troubled youth, and yet he is the complete opposite of Harry Potter in every way.

Severus Snape is tall, dark, and sexy personified. His thick midnight black hair fell to the base of his neck framing a chiseled sharp face born of hardened combat and masculinity. He stood at a beastly 6’ 4”, weighing at 406 pounds of gloriously chiseled cock hardening muscle. A light dusting of dark body hair covered his beastly barbaric form, from his chest, to his arms, and down to his calves. His biceps were huge, easily stretching any shirt and robe to its shredding, and thick slabs of pectoral muscles that jutted out over a set of steel-like 8 pack abs with a more than prominent Adonis belt. His ass, tight, and his monster of a cock, long veiny and thick, was made to fuck, to hammer into the depths of all those he lusted after with a blinding fevered fucking. And all of that was capped off with a pair of gloriously ripe plum-sized balls, that produced the thickest, creamiest, and tastiest cum. It would explode forth from his monstrous length painting the insides of his chosen fucking. The pressure would build and the scalding thick cum would explode out from the deep hole his cock was burrowed in.

Yes, Severus Snape was the opposite of Harry Potter.

 

Continued in Chpt 1.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 1:

 

Hot and humid. Those words were an understatement as Harry came out of his tent at the camp site. It’s been a few days since he had arrived and today was his first day venturing into the ruins. The others were bustling about, the staff were talking amongst themselves and a few sat near the food tent eating breakfast. As he scanned around the camp without his glasses, fixed after the battle, his eyes fell on one. Standing a few tents down wearing nothing but a thin black t-shirt that was stretched to the point of shredding by the savage muscles beneath. His tan cargo booty shorts clung for dear life on his round tight ass and did nothing to hide the girthy bulge that jutted out obscenely.

Harry’s breath hitched like it always did, his face flushed and beady drops of sweat formed, giving him a hot heady look, and his mind wandered; wanton thoughts of a man he thought he’d never see again, a man that filled every hot, wet, and aching second of his dreams since his third year at Hogwarts; Severus Snape. The man that flashed through Harry’s eyes every time he moaned into his pillows, for his wand thrusting and throbbing in his fiery squelching hole every night, imagining that it was Severus hammering away, and for every drop of his hot delicious boycum that he hungrily swallowed.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Severus was cleared of all crimes, thanks to Harry. They’ve met a few times since and each was a pleasant memory in Harry’s mind. Always, flirtatious and endearing those meetings were. He never knew Severus can be quite lewd, it always caused Harry much embarrassment and, rather “coincidently”, tightening on the front of his pants. Harry never told Severus his desires, fearing the man would reject him in disgust. And yet, a small part of him knew Severus wouldn’t; knew that Severus would love him back, but he was always too afraid to find out.

               Suddenly, coal black eyes snapped to bright green ones, and he felt his shorts become even tighter in the front. He quickly looked away hoping that Severus’s paid no more attention to him. In his feeble attempts to look inconspicuous, he failed to notice that Severus was walking towards him.

“Good morning, Harry. You’re finally dressed” His rich baritone voice shooting jolts of pleasure down Harry’s spine. “I must admit you fill out those clothes quite nicely.” A teasing smile slowly adorning his sharp masculine face, as Harry wrapped his smooth arms around his bare midriff that his cyan tank top failed to cover.

Harry had lost his bags just hours upon arriving the site, so Severus graciously volunteered to go with him to the nearby village and purchase some suitable clothing. However, to Harry’s dismay, the only clothes available were girls; small tight tank tops that only covered his chest exposing his slim and curvy torso. He vehemently refused to buy the frilly panties and thongs after Severus made many lewd suggestions. His final purchase were small sports shorts that Harry almost ripped when sliding them over his bulbous butt this morning, the sides clinging to his wide hips for sheer life.

“Thank you” He whispered, looking down and away. He wrapped his arms tighter around his bare torso ‘Breathe’ he said to himself ‘it’s only Severus. Shit! Why am I getting hard?’

 Severus, noticing Harry’s demure crossed-legged stance, stepped closer to Harry until he was about an inch from him and reassuringly placed a powerful hand on his delicate shoulders. “Harry? Are you alright? You seem…. absent.”, Harry gave a quick glance beneath his long sooty lashes. “Harry? Are you ill? Your face is flushed.”

A red-faced Harry fully turned to him “Yes!” He squeaked, “No! I mean, Merlin, sorry I’m just nervous about today. Don’t want to let anyone down.” Picking at the end of his tank top in a nervous tic.

Severus’s eyes softened and his lips curled downwards slightly in concern. He gently pulled the small beautiful boy into his body wrapping his burly arms around the soft tender flesh of Harry’s.

Harry stopped breathing, his brain started to hyper-ventilalte, and his eyes widened as if in heat, as his face rested on the comfortably girthy chest of Severus.

He whimpered into the man's chest, his heart hammering, his boycock straining against his tight shorts.

“Harry, you have nothing to be afraid of. It's all over. Just relax, have fun. You are on sabbatical are you not?”

Harry closed his eyes, wrapped his dainty arms around Severus's corded waist and buried his face in the clothed pecs of Severus and nodded. He breathed in Severus with a deep inhale, he could smell a salty smoky musk that made his mouth water.

“Thanks, Severus.” Muttering into the man's shirt, “It’s just so hard to….let go, you know? I’ve, we’ve, been fighting for so long.” Harry sighed deeply, “I’m sorry, I’ll be fine. I have you as my dig partner.”

Harry looked up and flashed a bright smile at him and Severus gave Harry a comforting squeeze,

“God, help me. I have to watch over you. Again!” He growled, a teasing glint in his eyes, “And fuck me. Potter, that’d better be your flashlight I feel.”

With an embarrassed yelp, Harry jumped back as if he were scalded and turned around, facing away from Severus, his whole face blooming even more crimson than before. He heard Severus chuckling.

“Fuck you Severus! You know there wasn’t anything else! You think I like looking this. Like some fucking…faggy femboy?!”

“Hmm. So, you admit that you desire me? And don’t insult yourself, Harry. It’s quite unattractive. And you, my pretty boy, are _quite_ attractive.”, he gave Harry an appraising look over, “Yes, _far_ too attractive.”

Harry could feel burning black eyes roaming all over his body, the fire of them trailing all over, especially when Severus’s eyes landed on Harry’s round fleshy ass.  He turned and gave a mocking middle finger to Severus.  

Severus scoffed and walked closer to Harry, towering over him, “I’m teasing Harry. Besides,” He was now only a hair’s breadth away, “You’d _know_ if I wanted to fuck you.” An audible gulp emitted from Harry’s throat. He can feel it. The monster. The bulging monster, that was begging to come out from it's confines, it's tip brushing his bare torso; only a thin piece of fabric spearating them.

“Now, Eat. We will be gone for most of the day. And you’ll need your strength” With that Snape gave Harry one last sexy smug smile and walked away.

‘Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Harry thought. His chest rose and fell, a fire coursing through him, his entire body was wet with perspiration. The small tank top clung to his chest, his pebble-like nipples straining against it. And his boycock was hurting so deliciously. Fully hard and pulsating.

He casted one last look back seeing Severus conversing with the staff, and trotted off to the food tent; hoping that some food will calm him down. But it didn't. He pulsated and squirmed.  His sinful fantasies swirling around his head.

 'Get a fucking grip, Potter' he said to himself,as he shoved a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

 

 

Chapter 2 

 

“Keep close everyone. And please. Don’t touch a god damn thing!”

They were in it now. The Aztec ruins. Severus could tell Harry was giddy with excitement, despite the boy’s stoic posture. ‘His eyes. Just like Lily’s. She never could lie to me’

He smiled fondly at the memory of his dear childhood friend, “Harry. Stop dawdling. You’ll have plenty of time to look at the dag…gers.”

Severus Snape was a hard man, one that was not easy to surprise nor impress. He has seen men lie broken, begging for death. Children staring lifelessly over their still families. But what he sees now made him panic. Harry wasn’t behind him.

“Harry? Harry!”

‘Fucking merlin. That damn boy!’

He waved his wand, silently casting detecting charms, but he couldn’t find a damn thing.

There. Out of the corner of his eye. The wall to his left was…. shimmering. Wasting no time, Severus charged forward, readying himself for what may come.

“Severus! Fucking finally!”

Harry’s voice was hoarse, looking erratic.

“I’ve been yelling at you for hours!”

The boy was drenched, like he took a shower with his clothes on. The air in the hallway they were in was suffocating, the humidity and heat clung to them like oil. Even in just a few seconds, Severus was drenched in sweat, his hair matted and sticking to his face. His wet shirt easily outlining every line and valley of his body as it stuck to him. And he could feel the ever-increasing slickness of his immense girth against his thighs.

Magical flames hung above them, lighting the hallway they were in a soft dusky light. Severus looked around, trying to detect any danger but couldn’t. Remaining alert he walked closer to Harry, concern in his eyes,

“Are you hurt? What happened?”

“I fell through.” Harry’s eyes looking over Severus’s shoulders to the wall behind, “One sec I was staring at the hieroglyphics, then…. something…I don’t know what, pushed me through the wall!”, replied Harry, “The wall was shimmering and I could still see you so I tried to walk back but I couldn’t. It was…. like the wall was trying to keep me away. Like some ward.”

“Well, whatever happened, at least you are unharmed.” Said Severus then a thought occurred, “Where is your wand?”

“I… forgot…” Harry looked sheepish.

Sighing heavily, Severus shook his head and forgave the boy for his stupidity. His mind getting back on task, “Come. We must go back. The others will be looking for us.”

He turned and dread washed over him, the shimmering was gone. The wall appeared like stone once again. Immediately Severus shot off a few charms and spells but nothing happened. He told Harry to stand behind him, and cover his head as he shot a blasting hex against the wall. It did nothing. Not even a scratch.

“Well....Fuck”

“Yes…fuck”

Harry could see Severus’s jaw clenched in frustration, his narrowed eyes glaring at the wall in front. Harry felt immensely guilty, “I’m so sorry Severus.” His voice low.

Hearing the guilt in his voice Severus turned and place a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright. Wasn’t your fault.” He smiled assumingly, “Besides, it's not like there's a dark lord here is there?”

“Heh, no.” Harry dared to look up at Severus, he saw everything but anger in the man’s soft eyes.

Giving the boy’s shoulder a small squeeze, Severus looked ahead. The hall seemed to stretch for miles into the darkness. Looking back Severus knew there was only one way to go. He looked beside him and saw Harry with the same look. Their eyes met in understanding and with self-assured steps and courage in their hearts, they ventured forward.

_Sometime later_

The flames above magically lit as they walked forward illuminating their path. Basking them and the statues of nude hung muscled men in a warm light. The statues started to appear a few minutes into their journey, accompanied with an increase in humidity and a musky heady smell. When they first saw the statues, Severus immediately began chuckling, for Harry, had redden even more, if it were possible. Sputtering and stammering he told Severus to shut up and stalked ahead. Though Severus knew better, Harry was burning with lust. His vivid green eyes were wide and dark. Those pouty puffy lips had parted in mouth-watering hunger. He noticed the boy licking his lips more than once as he eyed the statues.

Severus was not immune to his desires as well. He eyed the hypnotic swaying of the boy's hips, the luscious shaking of the boy's fleshy ass as he walked. He traced each bead of sweat as it trailed down his deliciously smooth skin.

He was near breaking. It took all of his legilmency acumen to keep his depraved carnal desires at bay.  He desperately needed release; to claim, to fuck, to dominate, to feel the boy's hot skin against him. To taste his moist puffy red lips. He needed to hear the exquiste agonized begging from the beautiful boy in front of him as he inched his mighty organ into his blazing moist hole.

After walking for a while longer they took a break. Harry took a swig of water from his bottomless-charmed flask. Purposefully moaning like a bitch in heat, a dribble of water fell from his puffy lips and Harry trailed his thumb to catch it. He locked eyes with Severus and sucked the water from his thumb in an obscene fashion.

Severus stared, he could feel his cock in its semi-swollen state pump a large bead of thick warm precum into his packed shorts. Keeping his sultry eyes looked onto Severus’s, Harry offered the flask to Severus who took several large gulps and gave it back.

'Very well. Two can play at this game.'

Suddenly all thoughts were erased from Harry’s mind in an instant, his mouth dropped open and the flask fell from his hand.

There, stood a tower of chiseled, granite-like muscle, it's body glistening with sweat in the low light. Every sinew, every line, every small strand of chest hair; everything was perfect.

Harry audibly gulped, “S..Sever…Severus. W-what are you d-d-doing?”

Severus gave the boy a questioning look as if the answer was obvious,

“If you haven’t noticed, it is unbearable in here.” He hooked his fingers into the waistline of his shorts, locking his darkened black eyes to Harry “And I need to breathe.”

 Slowly, the true definition of alpha male dawned on Harry

“Dear merlin…..”, moaned Harry, panting like a slut.

It was big and it was only semi-hard. The expression on Harry’s face grew in awed lust as inch by inch of perfection was shown to him. It belonged to a beast, it was the only explanation. A light dusting of dark pubic hair surrounded its root, leaving a light treasure trail to Severus’s navel. It was everything beyond any of Harry’s fantasies, inch by inch it was revealed, revealing more and more of Severus’s fearsome thickening organ. He could see monstrous balls, each the size of large plums and from the looks of them practically sloshing with oceans of rich hot cum just for him. As the shorts went further and further down Harry wondered if the thing ever came to an end. Finally, swinging up from its tight confines and hitting Severus’s solid abs, was the longest and thickest cock Harry will ever see in his life.

Harry let his wide eyes crawl over every inch of the omnipotent organ before him. Its thick veins made a convenient map of the thing for his eyes to trail over, they traced its entire length, throbbing as they fed nourishing blood to the titanic organ. Harry was gushing now, his slender boycock, like steel, was leaking boycum like a faucet.  And despite his best efforts, he had failed in his attempts to control the slut within him.

With a little scream, Harry launched forward, and leaped into Severus’s mass, locking his legs around his torso.  Severus’s beastly organ crushed against Harry’s slender boycock as he mauled the boy’s puffy lips. Harry moaned into his open mouth as Severus’s tongue speared between Harry’s lips, hungrily mapping out every crevice of the warm mouth, committing every last sensation and taste to memory.

Severus’s muscular arms went forward, ripped off Harry’s clothes, and wrapped around his curvy waist, clutching onto each of Harry’s perfect large cheeks, crushing his body against the boys tightly. Harry’s hard nipples scratched against Severus’s broad chest, the man’s light chest hair adding more to the already thick jolts of pleasure shooting from Harry’s pebbly nipples.

Through their long sultry kiss, Harry’s arms never left Severus’s shoulders. His left hand threaded through the luxurious hair of Severus’s while his right kneaded the long chords of muscle of his back that swell and bulge with every movement of Severus’s body.

Severus moaned heatedly, his body trembling with lust. The beast within him roared, yearning to abandon any remnants of propriety and thrust his thickened weepy cock into Harry’s blazing wet hole. And yet,

“ _Hmm my pet_ _…._ please _Harry_ …. cease for a moment.”

Harry didn’t hear a single word he didn’t want any of this to stop. For years, he dreamed, for years he craved the man’s touch, to breathe in his smoky hot musk and to fully belong to him, he writhed into Severus’s body trembling and mewling; he grinded his boycock, slick with both of their sweat and cum, against Severus’s. His puffy lips, glazed red, now nuzzled Severus’s warm corded neck.

Suddenly, with a frustrated snarl, Severus pulled Harry away, and cold fear started to grow in the pit of Harry’s stomach.

“Harry…..” Severus was shaking, his lips and strong sharp chin shining with sweat and spittle; eyes dark with burning lust, he swallowed heavily, “I want this too. I’ve been _wanting_ this for _so long_ …. but now is _not_ the time my beautiful boy. We still have to get out of here.” His burning black eyes beseeching Harry to suspend, for a moment, his lust.

“Oh Severus….. _Severus I can_ _’t_.” He whined, his hips jerking, trying to force more of his sensitive fleshy ass into Severus’s hands. His slender boycock spasming precum onto both of their wet chests and his little orbs hurt so deliciously.

“Severus I can’t. _I can_ _’t_! I need this. I need _you_! _Please_ … _please_.” He planted little kisses against the man’s strong jaw. He can feel sweat trickling down between his globes, he can feel his boyhole twitching with need, to have Severus’s monstrous organ _rape him_. He tried to entice Severus with his slutty hot body, and he could feel Severus’s heart pounding against his chest, desperately trying to maintain his sanity.

“Harry! Not now. _Please_. Don’t cry. _Shhh_. Please don’t cry.” Begged Severus, giving his boy a reassuring smile, “As far as I’m concerned, we’re already one. _But_ , we must get out. Yes?” begged Severus, “Here, let me use my legilmency. I can suppress your lust until we’re back to the tents.”

Severus snapped his eyes to Harry’s mouth as the boy bit his lower lip in apprehension ‘Dear lord, he looks adorable. No! I must stay focused.’, as he shook his head to clear his mind.

“……okay. Okay. Do it…..but Severus, _please._ I _need you!_ _”_

“Don’t fret my beautiful boy. You are already _mine._ ” Severus gave Harry’s lips a quick, but loving kiss, “And I’m already yours.”

With that he gently went in to Harry’s mind. It was like slipping into a warm bath after an excruciating day. He saw images of his beautiful boy howling in lust as he writhed in his dorm bed. He rushed past them, fearing that he would lose all control if he persisted to look. He glanced at a few memories, guiltily, and he realized Harry was a virgin. Severus shined with delight as he realized this, and after a few brief moments, Severus managed to suppress Harry’s beautiful swirling lust.

Already Harry can feel the calmness, his boycock was softening and his balls were now at a light ache, but he didn’t want to move. Having Severus holding him up was exquisite. He never felt more right than he did now. Harry placed his head against the crook of Severus’s neck and gave his throat a gentle kiss, sucking on the skin for a few moments.

“ _Harry_ _…_ ” growled Severus, giving the boy a disciplinary look. “Don’t be foolish.”

Giggling, Harry apologized and Severus adjusted the boy a bit, causing Harry to mewl in protest. “Shh my beautiful boy. I like having you in my arms, as well.”

“Hmmm you have a hickey.” He pointed with his nose, “Can I give you more Sev?”

“Sev? Really?” his eyebrows raised in amusement as a cute girly giggle escaped Harry’s lips.

“Yea. Severus is so….formal. Too poncey. Sev is cuter. More suitable for us. I mean you can call me Har but I _know_ that doesn’t sound cute.”

“Ha, no my beautiful boy. I won’t call you Har…ehh…Har…I shudder at the name.” A cute giggle flowed from Harry’s lips, and Snape smiled bemusedly, “Only Harry. My Harry.”

“Yours” Harry stated as he gave Sev an eskimo kiss.

Sev’s heart bloomed at the endearing gesture and he started to walk, “If you don’t mind me asking…I noticed that I am your first. You didn’t have any…. other dalliances before?”

“Dalliances? Merlin Sev, you don’t always have to be so formal.” Said Harry, with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “We are not at school anymore.”

“ _Answer the question_ , please.” Growled Snape, he could feel Harry shivering in delight at the sound of his voice.

“Mmmm...” Harry burrowed deeper into Sev’s neck, he can feel the boy’s hot moist breath tingling his skin.

“No. I never had sex. There weren’t…any people for me to like. I mean, yea I kissed Cho but that kiss really put me off. It was so…. teary…. An-”

Suddenly, Sev stopped, his eyes alert. Harry looked at him in concern and was about to say something but Severus shushed him and pointed into the distance.

“Listen.” 

Harry could hear it; his eyes widen in realization. It was the sound of trickling water, like from a stream. Harry looked back to Sev and they both knew what that meant, a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please review and lemme know what works and what doesn’t. Thanks very much. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, couldn't wrap my head around this chapter. But I think I finally got it down. So I hope it is to your liking. Please comment and let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> ***I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

Chapter 3

It was not what they hoped it was. It was a fucking dead end. They followed the trickling sound to a small high chamber. It was roofless, it’s ceiling was the sun setting over the sky; lighting the sky in a beautiful fire. However, despite the lack of a roof, it did nothing to the heat and extreme humidity that they’ve been tolerating. Around the room the magical flames suspended in the air, giving the chamber a warm glow. Its floor was soft grass, and it led to a small pool. But the pool wasn’t filled with water. The contents were a milky viscous liquid that suspiciously looked like cum and they could see steam rising from it. However, this was not the most striking thing about the chamber, no it was the towering granite statue of an extremely muscled man. It stood 3 stories high, it’s head reaching the roofless top. It was exquisitely detailed, every line of muscle, every vein, every hair was intricately carved into the granite. The two of them stared, wide eyed at the artistry. Harry commented that Sev strikingly looked like the statue, they both had flowing hair that stopped at the base of the neck, the sharp masculine face, the girthy muscled physique, but what they most definitely shared was a massive veiny organ and a pair of girthy cum-producing orbs; of which was the source of the cum-like liquid in the pool below. It trickled heavily from its massive flared head.

“Yea.” Licking his lips, Harry said, “That’s definitely you.”

Harry gently climbed off Severus, immediately missing his body, but his curiosity was piqued. Suddenly, the air and space in front of the pool shimmered, and two stone pedestals materialized in front of them. The walls started to shimmer as well, hieroglyphics started to appear on them, and the air grew more musky.

“Impressive.”

“What? His cock?” replied Harry, “Cuz let me tell you again. _That_. Really looks like you. It’s actually pretty scary how similar you look…. you’re not a vampire, are you?”

Severus snorted and walked closer, to the pedestals and the pool, looking up, he said “How typical of a Gryffindor, lacking a brain.”

He saw Harry stuck his tongue out at him from the corner of his eye, as he continued to inspect the pedestals. Severus has never been more…. Confused; the left pedestal held two large stone cups and the right pedestal held a stone chest with a lid. The hieroglyphics on the lip of the pedestal were…perplexing to say the least.

“To drink the nectar…..and to mark the beast.” Severus’s brows furrowed in confusion. He wiped his sweaty face in exasperation, “What in the name of Merlin’s fucking shit does that mean.”

“Sev. Come here.” Waved Harry, he was looking at the hieroglyphics on the smooth stone wall, “Tell me that doesn’t look like a cock. And _that._ It looks like two guys _fucking._ ”

 Severus had to agree, he scanned the wall, his mind coming to realize that the hieroglyphics were telling a story of…fucking?!

“What the fuck…..” Severus looked back to the pedestal, to the statue, and back to the hieroglyphics on the wall. “The Beast and its _Pet_ …”

“Pet?” said Harry as he walked closer to Sev’s side, he wrapped his arms around his waist, “Sounds…dirty. What is this place Sev?”

Severus hugged the boy closer, his large hand caressing a round cheek, he reveled in the softness, “It appears this chamber or rather this ruin was the center of a village that worshipped the Beast, a god called Tlazomoc. He was the god…of debauched lust.”

“Oooooo, debauched lust. I like the sound of that.” Cooed Harry, as he gripped Sev’s organ with his dainty hand, softly stroking it. Even when soft, Harry couldn’t make it more than halfway around, he marveled at that fact. His boyhole twitching in anticipation.

 “ _Behave,_ my beautiful boy.” Severus playfully growled, looking down at his minxy Harry. “There will be plenty of that later.”

He leaned down and gently kissed his boy’s silky lips, tracing them with his tongue. Harry moaned and leaned up, trying to deepen the kiss. But Severus pulled away, smugness shining in his eyes. Harry protested cutely, he pouted his lips and gave Severus puppy eyes.

‘Dear Merlin….’ Severus, again, was gripping on the edge of his sanity. Wanting nothing more than to force the boy on his knees, and make him choke on his mighty organ.

Harry was on fire again, he can feel Severus’s immense fleshy organ pulse with hot rich blood in his soft hand. He dared to look down and again he swooned at what he saw. He rubbed his body on Severus’s side hoping that he would surrender to his wanton needs.

The large hand on his ass lifted up and came down hard, striking his butt with a stinging swat, it echoed off the walls. Harry’s eyes widened and he let out a cute started gasp. His slender thickened boycock weeped a strand of cum onto Sev’s rippling sweaty abs.

“Not now my beautiful boy.” He cupped Harry’s face, “Not now. _Soon._ I promise.”

His boy keened in want, but agreed. He nuzzled and gently kissed Sev’s corded oblique to sate his desires for now.

‘This boy will be the death of me…. oh, how I would love that.’

He scanned the walls for more information, Harry stood in comforting silence giving Severus concentration to figure something out. Turning back to the pedestal holding the cups, Severus voiced his conclusions to Harry, his faced scrunched cutely as Severus told him what he learned, but he agreed as they had no other option but to endure the “trials”. To drink the Nectar of the Beast and later the Marking of the Beast.

“Boy this is a lot, * _sniffs_ , mmm smells like cum too.” Harry had a cup, Severus had the other. He gave the boy an exasperated look, but agreed with him. The liquid was definitely cum. How and where it came from was now on Severus’s mind. He looked to the statue and the pool, it certainly wasn’t overflowing. Perhaps it was the magic, allowing it to continuously trickle down and not overflow onto the grass.

A loud breathy moan escaped from Harry’s lips, his eyes were glazed over and Severus stared in disbelief as the boy gulped down the cum. Not wanting for Harry to suffer any consequences alone, Severus quickly emptied his cup as well.

The effects were immediate, a blaze spread from his loins to the rest of his body. Severus fell to his hands and knees, breathless. The cup falling from his hand, as his mind hazed over with overwhelming lust. He looked up to Harry and saw the heavily panting boy sitting on the grass, his legs spread wide, his right hand lightly stroking his slender boycock, slick with his cum; while his left rubbed a puckering anus that was trickling a clear glossy viscous fluid. Severus stared, hungrily, his iron rod of flesh throbbing. Suddenly loud slutty keen broke his revere. Harry, his eyes, his eyes were looking at him; eyes that were thin streaks of emerald around lust-blown pupils. ' _My_ beautiful boy. My beautiful _pet.'_

A guttural growl loudly emanated from his lips, and within a flash he tackled his pet, pinning him to the grass as he pawed his entire soft body. His mouth took Harry’s in a frenzied wet kiss. His burly arms went around to clutch onto the boy’s soft bulbous butt, Harry's arms wound themselves around Severus’s neck pulling him close. Harry was _burning_ , Severus igniting the fire of lust within him. Severus suckled on Harry’s tongue, nipped at the puffy lips, and traced every last tooth in his mouth. Their bodies writhing and squirming, soaked with rivulets of sweat, their bodies glistening in the low light of the chamber.

Harry could feel Sev’s massive member pulsing with fire and blood. His own cock slick with sweat and boycum. He was so inflamed, he barely registered Severus searching between his fleshy wet cheeks, finding his hole – he rubbed his big rough thumb across the surface of the wet twitching boylips. Harry keened in response, his boycock throbbed painfully against Severus’s titanic own, weeping thin strands of boycum onto their bodies. Then Harry felt two of Severus’s long thick fingers join his thumb and plunge into his rectum, pumping and twisting.

“ _Hnnnnn!_ ” Harry’s eyes rolled up, as Severus’s fingers filled his hole. A breathy heady moan came from his enclosed mouth, Harry started to rut shamelessly against the fingers as he mewled in heat.

“Merlin, you’re _so_ tight. _Fuck. Harry_. _So, wet. So, desperate_ for me.” Harry could only gasp in acceptance. “ _You_ _’re mine, Harry_ , my beautiful _pet._

Harry couldn't speak. He was delirious with lust, all he could see was a red haze, and all he could feel was Severus. Suddenly he felt the fingers in his hole stop and recede. He keened in protest, begging to have them back, rutting his weeping boycock harder into Severus’s rippling abs. Severus's rough lips moved from his lips and suckled hard on the skin of his neck, silencing his protests.

 Severus was getting lost in Harry’s hot fecund scent, it enraged him, and he could no longer withstand the need. As Harry rested his face on his hard pectorals, Severus let his sight focus on the lovely face staring at him, a face so full of love, adoration, and _lust._   He could hear Harry begging for him and at this very moment, nothing else mattered but the fusing of their bodies as one, finally. Severus’s lips left a trail of hard wet kisses down Harry’s neck, his collar, and on his sensitive nipples. Soon he positioned his massive flared head at the entrance of Harry's dripping hungry hole, just touching the hungry lips.

“ _Please Sev, Please!_ Want you, _need_ you! Only you Sev. _Always_ you!”

Severus, emboldened by Harry’s declaration, braced as his abs flexed, pushing the cum-slicked bestial flared head forward. Harry screamed and jetted delicious boycum as he came; Severus ripped open his flexing moist hole, stretching it as no person or object ever will. Harry’s screams heightened as inch by inch of Severus’s cock slowly fills him, he can feel it all the way in his stomach, his nails digging into Severus’s upper back, leaving angry red welts; his whole body convulsing in fiery orgasmic lust. Severus hissed and grunted in pleasure as Harry screamed, his’s legs wrap around his waist, tightly, his heels spurring him on, and soon Severus realized he had sunk all the way into Harry’s inviting, sucking heat, feeling the boy’s distressed sopping innards desperately milking the massive veiny invader. Lustful delirious green eyes stared into blazing beastly black.

“ _Please Sev, please please please! Fuck me please!_ Make me _screa- *gasp_ _”_

 Severus’s rough lips descended upon Harry’s delicate ones, mauling them. ‘Merlin’, Harry was downright delicious crushed against him, completely stretched and filled, his hands tearing into Harry’s fleshy ass. ‘Merlin, I want to make him scream, to fuck him until he can only whimper my name.’

Then, Harry screamed loudly into their fused mouths, his arched pelvis almost pulled along as Severus withdraws, his meat is wormed inside him so tightly that the sensation made him shoot another sliver of pearly hot cum onto them. Harry could only feel now, the light dusting of dark hair of Severus, coarsely sending stings of pleasure to his skin, their mingling sweat on his face and mouth; his sweat, sweet and fecund, Sev’s heavy, salty, masculine. Dominating and raping. Severus’s wet sweaty face, near his, breathing hot steamy aphrodisiac into his ear, the painful yet immense pleasure of his teeth on his smooth skin, leaving angry, dominating red marks, contrasting beautifully with his alabaster skin. His dark haired thick muscled arms wrapped tighter around Harry’s curvy hips, his large calloused hands were now tearing into his fleshy bulbous soft butt with a vice like grip, the fleshy meat over filling Severus’s hands.

Severus’s mighty potency was permeating the very air, his massive cock stretching and grinding and pounding into the boy’s tight innards, reshaping Harry only for him. The sounds of their fusing echoed loudly throughout the chamber; wet slapping from their hips, the obscene squelching from Severus fucking his pet’s milking syrupy hole, plus the bestial grunts and moans and the slutty whines and keens from Severus and Harry.

By now, Harry had screamed himself hoarse, only able to moan, gurgle and whimper. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears of pleasure flowing, his body craving for more of Severus’s massive cock and the heady need to be fully owned.

Severus could feel that he was getting dangerously close to cumming. As Harry moaned out another orgasm and seconds after he felt the boy wet both their slicked torsos, Severus started to really rut, fucking into his beautiful slut with an unmatched brute strength that was breathtaking to behold. Harry, whatever was left of his mind, was gone. He had already cummed several times, but now he can only hang his mouth open, his tongue hanging wildly from it, and writhe as Severus hammers into him, the pleasure so intense that the difference between it and pain was indistinguishable; his boycock squirting slivers of pearly cum, mixing with their sweaty skin.

The tightness, the moistness, finally claiming his pet, filling him with his thick beastly cum into his belly.... It was all too much, suddenly Severus’s grunts gave to a ferocious roar, a roar of complete dominance as he thrusted one final time, all the way to the root, as he held himself there in the lush, steamy rectal grip of his Harry as he shot his torrential copious load. The cum fired out from his massive bestial orbs, thru his veiny throbbing length, and out from his angry flared head. Coating everywhere of Harry’s insides with his beastly hot cum, his hips stilting into Harry as he shot each thick hot strand. Harry let out a high-pitched scream, one final time, in a simultaneous orgasm as he accepted, willingly and lovingly, his Severus’s seed as he arched into him. He was so full, his still-milking hole obscenely fucked wide by Severus’s cock, who was still inside him, weakly pulsing cum into his moist guts, a slight contrast from his torrential spewing just a few seconds ago.

Harry was aching in the best ways, his beautiful legs splayed and wrapped around Severus’s corded waist, face pressed into the hard yet comforting muscled shoulders of Severus. He gently raked his fingers across Severus’s muscled back, as they both came down from their monumental high. With one final burst of energy, he rolled over onto his side and nestled Harry into his body to spoon him. He gently clutched Harry’s softness to him, his mighty organ still burrowed in Harry’s ever-milking hole. Harry could feel Sev peppering soft kisses onto his neck, shoulders, and his face. Their breaths coming in sharp gasps, Severus smiled and let out a contented sigh as he heard his beautiful boy let out,

“I love you.”

He gently draped a muscled leg over him and softly wrapped his big palm around the boy’s large cum-bulge as he kissed, lovingly, Harry’s soft plump lips and whispered,

“I love you as well, my beautiful boy.”

The two lovers, beast and pet, gently fell asleep on the soft grass, as the statue of Tlazomoc loomed over them in protection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Again please review and lemme know what works and what doesn’t. Thanks very much, and happy fapping ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait guys. I must have rewritten this chapter at least a million times, had some severe writer's block. I still don't think it's as good as I want it to be. But let me know what you guys thanks. Thanks!

 

The morning sun shined down into the oasis of Tlazomoc, casting warm light onto Severus. He laid, sprawled, on the soft grass, his body still glistening with sweat and caked with dried cum. Severus squeezed his eyes tight, trying to shut out the light as much as possible, but suddenly he moaned, loudly, as he felt immense pleasure from the blazing wet sucking that pulsed around his hardened cock. Stretching languidly, focusing on the pleasurable sensations, and with his eyes still closed, he slowly reached down and threaded his large fingers in the silky thick wet hair of his pet, he gently gripped, and finally opened his eyes to a beautifully sinful sight. Wanton green bore into predatory black eyes, Severus focused on the ruby red lips, plump and dripping, that gripped and glided over his throbbing fleshy rod. Severus parted his lips as another moan rumbled from him.

“Mmmmm, yes. That’s it, my pet. Clean me. It is the duty of a good slut.”

Harry shivered at his beast’s demeaning words, sighing and moaning at the same time as he sucked more of his beast’s cock into his hot throat. He let loose a heady high moan, savoring the taste and weight of Severus’s cock and cum as something akin to the nectar of the gods. Harry pulled up with a wet pop, and rolled his tongue along the slit, keening at the taste of a large bead of cum. He gripped it, barely, with both of his small dainty hands, and started to lightly stroke. He looked up and stared at the man, no beast, that has claimed him forever. What already was the peak of mortal masculinity, was now godly perfection; Severus emitted a presence, an aura, that radiated from every inch of his defined muscular physique. It rolled off of him and coalesced into Harry, making him an inferno of shameless lust; he wanted nothing more than to fill his mouth with Severus’s cock and be drowned away from the thick heavy torrent of his scalding cum. He wanted to feel Severus’s cock filling and stretching his boypussy as he is enveloped, completely, by his massive sweaty muscled body while devouring Severus’s hot delicious mouth. He wanted to scream and beg for him, as his belly becomes taut with Severus’s hot thick cum.

Coming out of his reverie, staring into those inferno-like black eyes, he realizes the shining truth. This is what he lives for; to be owned, to be fucked, and to be filled by his beast. He wants, no needs, nothing more than Severus. This is what he wants to have each and every day of their lives; to be by his side as his strength, his confidante, and as his pet. But he couldn’t, Harry thought. Not yet. Not before what he has to do. Shaking in lust, his little veiny cock flexing thin strands of cum, Harry stopped stroking and his eyes shone with a mischievous Dumbledore-like twinkle.

Seeing the mirth in Harry’s eyes, Severus’s mouth turned up in a haughty grin and as he unfurled his fingers from his hair, with amusement etched across his face, he gently cupped Harry’s cheek.

“Harry? What is it, my pet?” said Severus, as Harry nuzzled into his hand, mewling, and looked up.

“Sev. We’re not done yet.” Harry mewled, he turned and gave a languid lick of Sev’s hand. Tasting his hot skin, Harry turned and, with a sultry look, he bent down and pushed Severus’s titanic cock tight against his face, nuzzling the veined, firm, yet soft skin. Looking up, he found Severus’s fiery glaze-and Harry gave a moan, as wanton and debauched as Severus ever heard before Harry returned his love to what he had been doing. Love is an understatement for what Harry feels towards Severus’s cock and balls, but sometimes he just wanted to… _see_ and _feel_ them, like _so -_ he kissed the bulging veins on the hot iron-like flesh, tracing them teasingly with his tongue, slathering it in his saliva and relishing the salty tang of Severus’s cock. He rubbed himself against his length – lips, nose, cheek, like a cat marking its territory. Severus sucked in a breath and groaned, a deep, rumbling noise in his chest and, again, ran his fingers through Harry’s wet hair.

Harry slid his left hand up and across his cock, combed his precious dainty fingers through the soft wet pubes around the mighty length, and followed the dark-haired treasure trail on his ripped sweat-slicked abs. Harry cooed at the sight and feel of those muscles, he couldn’t reach very far up, barely to the top of the abs but enough to let him feel Severus breathe, feel the noises he made rumbling through his skin and into his own.  Harry inched down, drawn by the indescribable aura of Severus, a vein pulsed in his neck as he leaned to express his love. His plump red lips a mere breath away from the hot sensitive skin of Severus’s enormous heavy orbs, full to the brim with hot, potent cum. He pressed his lips against them, only a thin layer of flesh between the wanton debauched pet and the masculine cum of a beast. The noise that Severus made when Harry made that first gentle suckling kiss was more animalistic than anything he has ever heard. He saw, on the top of his eyes, the thick python twitched above, a viscous hot dribbling of pre-cum slid languidly down the long phallus towards Harry’s voracious nuzzling lips and wet tongue. With his eyes closed, Harry gently cupped the enormous orbs with both hands and shivered at the heft and heat of them, the cum in there churning. He raised them slightly and kissed them, firm underneath the velvety skin, lightly and lovingly at first, then harder; switching between nuzzling and suckling, leaving the skin wet. And with each of his small hands cradling a girthy and heavy testicle, he lovingly massaged them, as well.

The hand on his head twitched and gripped harder onto his wet hair, he could feel and hear the panting of his beast. And as his powerful thighs tensed around him, Harry realized Severus was getting close. Teasingly, he let go of Severus's delicious flesh, and massaged the massive thighs on both sides of him.

"Mmmmmm.... _Harry_. You've missed your _true_ calling. All those years at Hogwarts... _wasted."_  Moaned Severus.

 With one last languid long lick, from the bottom of the heavy hot sack to the top of the flared throbbing head, the debauched Gryffindor looked adoringly upon his brawny red-blooded Slytherin, his body the epitome of masculine carnality. With lidded dusky eyes, Harry rose up, and Severus's breath hitched at the sight before him. 'He's... changed'. While, before, Harry was beautiful he still had features that one can distinguish him as a boy, but now, that line blurred, and if one word can describe Harry now, it's femboy. His cherub face, in fact his entire smooth alabaster skin, seemed to glow akin to those of pregnant women. And although his torso remained slim, and his waist curvaceous it seemed that Harry's soft hips seemed to have widened a bit. Severus especially noted his soft ass, has become even more shapelier – two remarkably smooth bulbous cheeks, that led to his shapely thighs; which have gained an extra thickness to them; making them fuller. His eyes were finally drawn to his velvety chest, where two turgid rosy nipples sat upon galleon sized swollen areolas.

"The personification of sinful divinity." Whispered Severus, as he stood. His body thrumming with sinful coveting. "Merlin..... _Harry"_

Harry, blushing profusely at the adoration, ducked his head and stared at Severus through his bangs with wanton green eyes.

"Sev...." Harry giggled softly, as he slowly walked, akin to a temptress, closer to embrace him.

 He whispered, "You don't look too bad yourself big guy." He slid his left arm around Severus, his hand resting on the middle of his corded back. While his right hand rested on top of Severus's left thigh, teasingly near his throbbing cock.

Severus growled, sending shivers down to Harry's slender boycock. He pulled his pet closer, squeezing their bodies, firmly, against each other. He could feel the fiery desire of his soft skin, the pulsing of it, as his own body pulsed in tandem.

"Sev.... Do you trust me?" Whispered Harry, his eyes shining with adoration as he gazed deeply into Severus's eyes.  He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it; for the words to caress him. Harry pushed himself deeper into Severus's embrace, relishing in the intimacy and sensations. Severus leaned down, his left hand moved below and around to clutch onto a bulbous round cheek while his right gently grasped the back of his head, before he lovingly pressed his lips onto Harry's. He could feel Harry swoon, for it wasn't a lustful kiss like before, this was a lover's kiss. A promise.

Pulling back slightly, Severus wiped away a single tear with a large calloused thumb and gently kissed Harry's tearing eyes.

"Always." Feeling a strong desire wash over him, and without giving Harry time to fully grasp what he was about to do, he bent down to kiss him once again, as Severus’s lips mover over Harry’s, a hand came up to cup his stubbled cheek. When those soft plump red lips parted and his sweet fecund breath washed up onto his face, Severus felt his desire increase tenfold. He bought his rough lips to Harry’s jaw line and placed a kiss there, earning a gasp of startled pleasure from him. It was a sound he never wanted to forget, one of many he intends to hear again and again for all of infinity. 

Suddenly, Severus was ripped from Harry. His body spread eagle on his feet, unable to move save his head. Severus turned back to Harry in shock, who stood there with his legs crossed, his face mischievous,

“Oh Sev. We’re not done, yet.” He coyly said.

Severus hummed deeply in response, his eyes sharp and stern,” I suppose it is time for the second trial? The Mark of the Beast?

“Ohh _yessss_.” Harry purred. “I saw it, Sev. I dreamed of it last night. What we have to do. The purpose of this temple. Who he is.”

Harry flicked his head in the direction of the looming sculpture as he sauntered over to the second pedestal. Severus stared, transfixed, not by the jiggling flesh of Harry’s backside but by the clear viscous, glossy fluid that trickled from it.

“There’ve been only four, like us, throughout history.” Said Harry, a small proud smile on his face. He carried over the small stone chest to where Severus stood.

“He's _very_ specific on who he chooses to….bless.” stated Harry. He turned slightly and placed the chest in mid-air, it hovered there as he opened it and out came a regal looking brush, and what looked like a large pin holder that held over a dozen black studs and a few wicked looking thick rings. Severus tensed and glared, hard, at Harry. He hated feeling vulnerable, unprepared. But Harry, being the minx that he is, only sinfully pouted in response. Making Severus clench his jaw in pure sexual frustration.

  “Aww. Come on. Don't be like that, Sev.” cooed Harry. Then, he torturously pressed his body against Severus. The heat radiating from his slick girthy body made him writhe in lust, his soft fingers lightly ran over Severus's defined obliques, sending jolts down Severus’s spine.

“Haven’t you noticed, Sev? That you and I don't look “ _normal_ ”. You're huge in every way and I'm practically half boy half girl….” Whispered Harry.

“Or it could be I take care of myself, stringently. And that you are simply what you are.” Said Severus, looking down at his pet. Harry was panting and his eyes lidded, a rosy blush had spread from his face to his chest.

The soft purr emanating from his pet sent his manhood thickening rapidly, ‘ _Fucking MERLIN!’_ as a loud groan erupted from his lips. Severus had already tried occlumency, but Harry was proving to be the perfect slut. Every glance, every stare, every movement of his wanton self, sent his focus down the shitter.

“No Sev. * _gasp*_ _no_ …. he chose us. Can’t you feel it Sev. You _own_ me. I am your slave. Your _pet._ ”

Sinking down to his knees, Harry let out a soft sound as he mouthed the fat drooling cock. He hummed, his eyes slipped closed as he sunk deeper, cheeks hollowing out as he pulled up. Thick, viscous, pre-cum trickled from his fat slit, it trembled from the shuddering of his heated body. He must be so close, now. Without taking his eyes off his masculine face, Harry lowered his head and turned a little so he could see past his cock, sticking out his snaking tongue, he licked his sack with a long, slow, but forceful stroke. He squirmed where he kneeled, his puckering rosette slicking his rubbing thighs and legs.     

Severus’s crumbled, unable to move, he gasped and panted as Harry showed him his devotions. Suddenly he let loose a rough cry as Harry grabbed his cum-filled orbs and squeezed-hard. He shuddered, the sweat from his glistening body dropped heavily onto the grass. It was all too much. The rage, the fire, the _lust_ consumed him. He _needed_ Harry, to _own_ him like before. To fuck him.

A heady moan slipped from Severus’s lips as Harry stopped and stood once more. He buried his face in the wet firm valley of Severus’s powerful slab-like pecs, coating himself in his essence. Harry glanced up, his eyes glowing with sinful lust, and panted at the fire above him, “No… _not yet_ , my beast.”

A vicious snarl came from Severus’s mouth, spittle flying from his lips onto Harry’s face, “ _Harry!_ I swear to fucking Merlin, when I am loose, I will make you fucking _CHOKE_ on every last inch of my cock! I am going to fucking reshape your sweet little ass-pussy. And then you’ll fucking _DROWN_ from all my cum!”

The quavery cry of orgasmic lust that bore out from the beautiful boy’s throat bore out Severus’s “threats”.

“ _YES!_ Sev. I want it. I _want_ you to take me _again and again_. I need to be fucked hard!”  He was incredibly aroused. His red swollen boypussy was gushing, aching for his brawny beast’s monstrous phallus as his slender turgid cock spurted pearly strings against their sweat-slicked bodies.

“But I can’t, not now.” Cried Harry, he squeezed his eyes in desperation as he mouthed Severus’s pecs. He writhed and squirmed against him, wanting nothing more than to melt into his powerful arms and be torn raw. With a heavy heart, he parted himself from Severus with great effort, their bodies stuck from the sweat and cum.

A loud bellow of rage and frustration torn from Severus’s lips, his entire body was straining from the lust that consumed him, and as he seethed thru his clenched teeth, he saw Harry bringing up the brush, an oily black liquid drenched its bristles, and the piercings in the pin holder shined with an onyx like luster.

“I need to do this Sev. Otherwise, you and I, we’ll never be complete.” Harry bought up the brush, and with an artist’s dance he painted his beast. The black liquid was like ice against his fiery body, making Severus shiver and the large beads of sweat tremble. He groaned as his pet moved around him, so close yet so far. His cock was throbbing even harder now, harder than he thought possible, as his testes ached for release, they hurt so deliciously as their hot liquid contents boiled.

Harry was lost in his dance, he swirled to an invisible beat, a hum that only he can hear as he moved the brush over Severus’s thick shoulders and down his arms to the wrists. He moved it up and across those slab-like pecs, weaved in and out the small valleys of Severus’s rippled abs following the haired treasure trail down, and then against the prominent Adonis belt, finally to the bottom of his girthy thighs. Severus’s skin absorbed the black liquid; the, now, tribal tattoos swirled and adorned his body.

Harry turned over to Severus’s back and connected the hip tattoos to the massive symmetrical swirl that stretched across and down Severus’s back. He moved back around to the front and sank down; he delicately painted the underside of the hulking phallus and the pendulous sack. Their veined skin glowed red from the hot blood nourishing them, he leaned in - breathing and tasting once more the very essence of Severus - whose breath hitched, his cock twitching in frustration.

The beat stopped as he stopped, and Harry took a step back; the sight before him made him purr. The swirling thick lines accentuated the savageness of his beast’s muscles; making every definition, every ripple swell. Licking his salty sweet lips, Harry leaned in and nipped at a turgid nipple, eliciting a carnal snarl from Severus. His hands traced all across the tribal tattoos, anywhere he can reach. Bewitched by the divine masculinity, he looked up and cooed,

“ _Mmmm_. Sev… _..Merlin.”_  Harry couldn’t have been more wanton; his hole was dripping and ready, aching to be raped by his brawny beast. His turgid slender cock and his swollen testes throbbed harder; still twitching little strands of boycum in monumental orgasmic denial. And his swollen nipples begged to feel his beast’s hands and lips upon them, tweaking, pinching…. biting.

“ _HARRRRYYY!”_ Severus was frothing in frustration, the tattoos, once cool to his skin, burned like a brand. “ _ARRGGGHHHHH!_ Harry! RELEASE ME!”

Trembling, in fear, for the first time, but not for himself. For Severus. Harry was now worried the trial would be too much for him, he still had the piercings left to do. Quaking, Harry assured his beast that it was almost over. Severus, panting, could only gasp and squeeze his eyes shut in response, his mind only had one thought: to make Harry _scream_. But pain, true piercing pain, whipped through his fiery carnal mind. He opened his eyes and looked down to Harry giving him a prince albert piercing, Severus groaned in pain as the ring slid into his engorged phallus.

After placing the thick captive bead ring through Severus’s slit, and the top of his glans, Harry took the studs from the pin holder, making sure to avoid the sharp needles underneath, he pierced undersides of Severus’s cock. One by one, miraculously no bleeding, he placed them. Harry could tell Severus was feeling the stinging pain, he grunted and moaned softly, but by the end there were five on each side, matching the placement of the tattoos he drew.

For a long time, at least to Severus, Harry pierced his body. From the piercings on his cock and balls, to the black onyx belly stud ring, the four studs adorning his Adonis belt, and the thick barbells thru his pebble-like nipples, Harry was delicately, yet quickly, finishing the trial. Soon, Harry was almost done, Severus could feel the bonds holding him, loosen; squirming in place he commanded Harry to finish.

Using magic, Harry hovered the last remaining piercings in their positions and slid them down gently into Severus’s slick masculine face; gauges the width of his thumbnail, stretched Severus’s earlobes, a thick nose ring went thru his septum, and finally two barbells shot into his mouth and stabbed down on his tongue. A pain-filled groan shook the ground, as, finally, the trial was done. Severus, finally loose from the invisible bonds, crumbled down to the soft grass. He shivered and ached, the tattoos and piercings _burned_. Gasping for breath, a torrent of electricity swept his senses away. The current waved down his body, vibrating his entire body, he roared. Roared for his pet. Severus barely registered Harry holding onto him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as the effects of the trial made their lasting marks.

As quickly as the current came, it went away just as quickly. Curled up on the grass, his head nestled softly on Harry’s slick thighs, Severus groaned and panted. The light from the sun blinded him, but he was regaining his senses. Severus nuzzled closer to Harry’s stomach, melting into his pet’s embrace. He chuckled at feel of Harry’s plump lips on the shell of his ear.

“Sev…Sev? You alright?” Whispered Harry, Severus fully opened his eyes and gazed at his beautiful boy’s face. He hummed in pure contentment, as he spoke,

“Yes Harry. I’m fine. Though…. next time? Tell me first, please? I’d like to get a heads’ start.” Severus’s lips twitched up in a small reassuring smile. A soft laugh flowed from his beautiful boy’s lips, his eyes shone with apologetic tears as he nodded in affirmation. Severus reached up and caressed a soft cheek, he shushed his pet’s cries and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. They pulled each other tighter until they felt their hearts pounding in unison. When their lips finally parted, stringers of saliva stretched between their barely parted lips, Severus said teasingly, “Sweet Merlin, Harry. You keep doing this to me and we’ll _never_ leave this place.”

Harry, ever the saucy minx, winked and pulled him in again, trembling in pleasure. Severus rose, lips never parting for even a second from those luscious lips, till he was sitting on the soft grass with Harry writhing in his lap, with his arms snaked around Severus’s broad back. The wet sounds of their rising hunger filled their ears, he clutched onto the beautiful boy’s bubble butt in his large hands and pulled his luscious naked form against himself. The femboy smashed his swollen nipples against Severus’s muscular chest, as he wrapped his supple thighs around his beast’s corded waist; pulling his soft body into Severus’s hardened frame. Harry practically melted into his beast, and when he felt Severus’s hand crawl down and plunge two thick fingers into his steamy gash…. he finally broke.

 A wave of heat surged through his luscious curvy body. No human mind could possibly withstand this sinfully debauched influence. Harry broke the cock-swelling kiss and gasped, his eyes rolled back as a guttural groan emitted from deep within him. His already squelching boypussy, _burned_ hotter than ever before, the need to be filled, to be fucked full of Severus’s beastly seed blinded him with its intensity. That need slithered through him like a sinful snake.

Severus tugged onto his pet’s thick wet hair, pulling his head to the side to expose the creamy expanse of his neck, he growled, “You feel it Harry? Your pussy feel it?”

“Mmmm… _Severus_!...” the femboy mewled as he shook with unbridled lust, grinding his hairless boycock onto Severus’s massive pierced phallus. The studs and rings sparked fire against his skin.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry. You’re so tight. So, wet. So, _desperate_ for me.” Severus dove down onto that swan-like neck, his teeth sinking into the pale flesh as his tongue snaked along the salty wet skin, sending a jagged bolt of sensation into his chest, where it split and followed his spine into his head, making Harry’s mind blank in pleasure, and further down, all the way down between his wet thighs, like a shock through his cock and boypussy.

Harry’s desperate broken moan made Severus thrust his fingers further into his vulnerable asshole, worming and digging for the juices of Harry. He pulled out his fingers and offered them to the boy’s luscious mouth. Severus groaned at the sight of his pet’s red plump lips sucking on his coated fingers. They capture each other’s eyes and the lust that already surged between them, roared with a fire.

“ _Yes,”_ Harry pants, roughly breathless. His small hands cover Severus’s as he is raised, high, like an offering, the sweat dripping down from their wet skin onto the soft grass like rain. Severus holds him up like that for a moment, the yellow warmth of the sun shining down added to the euphoria.

“Severus, please…please… _please.”_   Harry is squirming in a sinful manner, eyes shut as the glory of being held up like a treasured beauty washes over him. Severus couldn’t hold back any longer, the sight of his pet begging for him, his pierced python poised at the swollen leaking rim, its viscous fluid splattering all over Severus’s groin. The growl that emanated deep from his chest was purely animalistic.

“Harry, my pet, my beautiful boy. You _finally_ belong to _ME!”_

They both quaked as Severus’s pierced cockhead probed Harry’s steamy swollen rosette. Harry let out a moan, rising in pitch and volume as Severus’s massive cock stretched him open. He plunged into him, wide and fiercely strong, filling him up further than before. His mouth hung open, drool dribbled down his mouth. Severus could feel the tiny sphincter muscle widening in distress as it struggled to accommodate with his girthy pierced thickness. Harry was hotter, and wetter than before, like sinking into silk-gossamer honey.

Harry gasped and screamed out as Severus finally reached the bottom of his moist innards, he could feel the piercings rubbing against his sensitive guts. He opened his eyes and could see his beast staring at him, a breath away from his face. No man had ever captured his needs so completely, forced him to look deep within himself and find what was really there. A need to please. A desired servitude. He clawed Severus’s strong, rippling shoulders and held on for dear life as the air was knocked out from him by his beast’s overwhelming power and ferocity.

Severus’s glazed into his pet’s eyes and saw that they were just barely open, he was mewling and writing in his lap. He gave another groan, his cock jumping inside him, his body showing its approval. The two were still for a moment, both softly moaning as he warmed Severus’s cock. Their hot sweat cascaded down their entwined bodies. 

“Oh Severus….it feels like you’re in my throat…. _MMMMPPHHH,_ I’m so full of your cock…” moaned Harry, softly. _‘Merlin, how I love the feeling of being fucked hard_ , _having my boypussy pounded raw and myself into submission’_ With Harry’s luscious thighs wrapped around his girthy waist with no urging, just wanton need and beastly lust directing his actions now; Severus devoured his beautiful boy’s sweet mouth and rammed his pierced tongue down his hot throat, tasting the sweetness of Harry, a flavor he can never have enough of. 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, Harry tossed his head back and forth, not being able to think straight. By sweet Merlin he needed to be taken, penetrated…. fucked this man…his beast. He let out a ragged moan, all of it ecstasy, at the immense intrusion in his luscious boypussy.

“Pl…p-…please, _Severus!_ I’m your slut. Your cock-sleeve. Only you, Sev. Only you. Please…. _FUCK ME!”_

Severus huffed and panted like a beast, the thick bull ring through his septum only affirmed the image of pure animalistic masculinity. Reaching down, his hands engulfed around Harry’s svelte waist, and he gripped hard, his fingers digging into the soft sweat skin. He looked down into those blazing green eyes, and with a guttural rumble, Severus whispered, “I love you”

Slowly, Severus pulled his hips back, at the same time pulling him up by the waist, his fat pierced head dragging at his beautiful boy’s innermost walls, and his squelching rosette, vice-like in its grip, strained to hold him in. When only his pierced head remained in Harry’s milking hole, he drove forward once more, his sweet luscious rear swallowing his meaty phallus as he, silkily, fed his monster cock into him, all the way to the root.

Unable to hold back his voice, Harry let out a wavering, throaty scream, his hips pushing down involuntarily against Severus, as the sensation of being filled, once more, washed over him. Nothing, in all his years, could prepare Harry for the immensity of his beast’s cock.

Severus began to fuck Harry properly now, strong hands clenching his luscious hips, as he pumped in and out of Harry’s steamy squelching gnash. Every forward push left Harry feeling incredibly full, then wantonly empty once again.

“My pet…* _nnnghh ,_” Severus whispers, as Harry wailed with an abandonment. “My _beautiful_ boy.” He inhales Harry’s honeysuckle scent, “Take it all…”

He could feel this pet’s fingernails stabbing into the muscles of his shoulders, biceps, and back and he groaned at the delicious pain, he loved it all.

For Harry, he was floating in sinful paradise, he was wailing, gasping out sweet words unable to breathe under the intense onslaught of the fucking that Severus was laying into him. He loves the feeling of being fucked by Severus, every stroke, every bounce onto that massive pierced cock, his puckering boypussy desperately milking it for its scalding thick cum as Severus plunged deep without a trace of gentleness, just pure animalistic lust. Severus was like a god to him, he could already feel the familiar tingle in his sweet testes as Severus continued to penetrate his sensitive innards. Their hot breaths mingled together as their lips clashed, once more. Each devouring the other’s mouth, Harry suckled on Severus thick pierced tongue like a blowjob; their kiss so deep and so violent that their drool mixed with the sweat of their bodies.  

Severus sped up his thrusts as the sensations of Harry’s depths drove him on. Each stroke faster, harder, and stronger than the last. The room was filled with the animalistic sounds of their taboo lust, feral grunts and moans, the squelching of their joining, and the slapping of flesh on flesh.  Severus pushed forward hard, slamming into Harry’s luscious ass each time with enough force to make his small sweet body jump, his bulbous cheeks quake. Harry was fucked dead, and his body ached and rubbed against Severus’s muscular frame in the best ways, completely Severus’s mercy. He could only moan like a slut and beg for more.

“ _Ohhh ~ Sev…YES!_ Fuck me harder!

“So, tight Harry, so fucking wet.”

“Always Severus. Always for my strong beast to fuck me.”

Severus groaned his approval of Harry’s words, hammering his thick shaft deep into Harry’s heart shaped butt. He could feel Harry’s imminent eruption, and neither him nor heaven or hell could him back. His beautiful boy arched his back tightly and then he stiffened into a mind-numbing orgasm. With a strong slam, Severus groaned and Harry screams, coming in a climax of pleasure. Severus hold his pet, so tenderly, so soft in his arms as Harry shook and quaked. He felt his slender boycock shooting oceans of hot sweet cum onto their bodies, mixing with their sweat.

Harry babbled mindlessly, as he came down from his sinful high. He moved his head up to capture Severus’s lips, his hands became tangled in those silky wet thick tangles of hair. Severus purred into Harry’s mouth, inhaling the fertile sweet scent. He held his pet close, remaining in him.

“You look beautiful like this….in my arms, full of my cock.” Growled Severus, as he nibbled on Harry’s bottom lips. Harry couldn’t help but mewl at that, his heady blush darkened at his beast’s words.

“Sev…* _mmpph_ … please… I… I want more.”

Black fire eyes snapped to Harry’s heady green, and bore into him, he stilted his hips up sharply digging his wormed pulsating cock in Harry’s moist hole, eliciting a sweet yelp from his beautiful boy.

“Shhhh….now’s not the time for rest my pet…”

Suddenly, Harry was thrown onto the grass on his back, Severus’s cock never leaving his milking warmth. Severus rose to his knees and towered over his prone form. The light in front of him, Harry only saw him as an impenetrable wall of sculpted muscle, a monument to masculinity. Severus let loose a primal growl of intense pleasure, as his grip on Harry’s luscious rear tightened, holding him in place as he began to saw his hips back, and drove his meaty phallus back into him in a single unstoppable thrust. Harry screamed out in pleasure and pain, his milking hole pulsated around the pierced cock, needy of its intrusion.

“This is only the beginning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope to hear your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life and a lack of motivation got in the way. Hopefully this chapter makes for it.

_Chapter 5_

The torches magically lit aflame, basking the oasis in a warm glow as the sun set and the moon raising. The towering statue of Tlazomoc stood guard over his flowing sacred seed: and his chosen.

Brutishly grunting, teeth gritted, and spittle flying; Severus pumped his hips against his pet’s sinfully fleshy bottom. With each short yet savage thrust he plunged deep into his boy's fiery suckling innards, his gargantuan pierced length spitting strands of scalding viscous cum. His veined bestial orbs smacked violently against Harry's, smaller, aching red balls as he hulked over his beautiful boy; his thick tattooed arms wrapped around his soft body, a large hand pinched and pawed a turgid nipple and swollen areola, the other dug its fingers into the soft bulging cum-belly. 

Lying face down, Harry writhed his face into the drenched sheets beneath him. Thick globs of cum clung onto his wet feverish skin as he inhaled the heavy intoxicating scents of their debauched and beautiful couplings. Sobbing and whimpering, breathlessly, his hands weakly grasped the sheets beneath him as he was trapped, pinned between his hulking beast and the bed beneath him. Severus grinded his girthy drenched torso against his creamy wet back, the onyx piercings electrified him and the coarse body hair scratched deliciously against his smooth flesh. His head swam, he has been lost in an ocean of savage lust and exquisite pain. Sensations of mind and body numbing pleasure, still fought for dominance, as his beast ravaged him, over and over.

It has been _hours_ and yet they did not tire of each other. Their sinful flame burned higher and hotter as each hour passed. The respites they had were few and far between, as their debauchery could not be contained. They writhed and rutted. Suckled and swallowed. Severus would drench every inch of his pet in his fiery potent seed, and Harry would wantonly beg for more as he kneaded the thick globs into his alabaster flesh; his being absorbing the very essence of his beast. As their hearts and souls united in their sinful love. Tlazomoc blessed their bodies to pleasure each other beyond the borders of savagery, for Harry can now only nourish his body with his beast's seed and his magic with his ferocious lust. For Severus, the bestial instinct to ravage his pet is now omnipotent and to drink in his pet’s pleasure was the only sustenance he required.

A loud sinful groan escaped from Harry’s plump whimpering wet lips as his distressed boypussy was dragged and forced by the titanic pierced phallus ramming into him. Held up only by his beast's powerful arms, Harry could only lie, face down, on his knees; his slender aching boycock swaying, twitching, sweet pearly cum in an endless thin stream from his battered little testes that pooled on the bed.

“ _Fuck...fuck...Harry_...my beautiful boy.” Severus continued to rut against his pet. Bending down further, he devoured his pet’s tender reddened shoulder, his exquisitely bruised neck, his wet jaw, and his soft ear. He breathed in his honeyed fecund scent, inebriated on their lust and his gorgeous sinful body.

“My pet... _Merlin, Harry!_ I need more of you. * _grunt_ _Fuck…_ you will _never_ leave my cock!” He panted his hot beastly breath in his boy’s face. Unfurling his lengthened pierced tongue, he languidly licked and lapped his pet's face, replacing his thick salty seed with his viscous saliva. It clung to Harry's face as he shuddered and quaked, spurring him on. “Oh _fuck…_ my beautiful boy… _*grunt_ Always full…going to keep you fucking _full._ Do you hear me? I want you _gaping_ …I want you _brimming._ ”

In a slight moment of lucidity Harry babbled, “S-...Sev…. _oh fuck! M-m-more. Please…_ Severus! Give me _more! F-f-fuck me!”_

He tilted his head up towards the looming Severus, his wet mouth agape. He curled his right arm up and his hand gripped the thick wet strands of his beast's hair, desperately trying to hold on from the onslaught. And like a sinful snake, his beast's pierced tongue coiled and slithered along his face, Harry flicked his dainty tongue towards the snaking flesh, wanting to taste his beast. Soon, it slithered towards his mouth and with a breathless moan, Harry widened his lips and the snaking tongue slithered into his mouth and down his throat. And with a loud muffled groan of pleasure, his eyes rolled back, Harry’s magic sang, as he was now truly filled. 

Snarling, Severus planted his left hand down to the bed, gripping the sheets, he thrusted harder; making Harry gurgle and gag exquisitely with each gaping plunge. His nails dug red into his pet's flesh as he sawed his beastly pierced cock. His cum-churning balls boiled hotter, and hotter. Searing exquisite pain ignited from his wet pendulous sack, it bloomed forth, drowning him in a warring of extreme lust and delicious pain; pushing him towards the crescendo.

Feeding from his beast's lust, Harry begged for more. He sent thoughts of wanton lust and shameless begging. He filled his beast’s lust-hazed mind with delightful begging. And with those sinful thoughts echoing in his mind, Severus bellowed a vicious roar; failing to realize that it was him roaring his depraved orgasm. The boiling contents in his veined orbs exploded, the viscous deluge shot forth from his enormous pierced flared head and into the over-flowing distended bowels of his pet. He could feel his torrential cum stretching Harry’s belly further as he wrapped his arm tighter around the beautiful boy’s body. Desperately squeezing his soft wet flesh against his hard-muscled form, he felt his beautiful boy’s body quake and tremble: he felt his heart beat for him.

After the many savage and frenzied fuckings and the countless paralyzing climaxes he’d endured, this final kiss of Severus’s scalding thick seed against his innermost walls made Harry wail and sob harder than ever before as he drowned in the torrential waves of their depraved lust. He didn’t even realize he was silently screaming. And with Severus’s thick tongue filling his mouth, he could only gurgle and gag as his breath was expunged from his lungs by the tremendous force sweeping him away. He desperately clung onto his beast as he arched his back, pushing his cum-stretched belly harder into his beast’s large palming hand as his reddened cock spurted sweet cum. Deep inside, his distressed boypussy hungrily milked his beast’s massive phallus, vice like in its grip, for every last drop of his scalding thick deluge. His scorching steamy bowels spasmed in sinful pleasure as it gulped down his beast’s masculine seed.

Severus, as always, was far from finished. His titanic member pulsed and pulsed again, shooting the thick molten seed into his pet’s starving body. His monstrous veined balls always churning a seemingly endless font of beastly viscous seed. And as constricting as his pet’s fleshy swollen rosette was, a small but steady trickle of the molten seed leaked from his puckered ring.

With a final thin spurt of his cum, Harry collapsed in his beast’s arm, panting. The thick tongue slithered out and viscous strands of drool dripped from his plump wet lips. He hung, limply, as he flew down from his sinful high. Every single one of his nerves were frayed and split, his mind was an unraveled mess of wanton pleasure and his body ached so deliciously. His feverish skin slowly absorbed the viscous globs of cum as tears of pleasure slowly trickled from his heavy-lidded eyes. He barely felt himself being lowered onto the saturated bed, it squelched as his burning body kissed the cool drenched sheets. He felt his beast move behind him; his girthy muscled arm nestled under his head, as he spooned from behind. His large frame cocooning him.

  “Ahh…ahh…ahh…” Trying to reorient himself, Harry shuddered from the aftershocks of his most recent orgasm. He breathed in the musky and fecund air, he felt his beast’s rough lips on the back of his neck and in his drenched hair, stuck together with globs of their seed and their sweat. He smiled, nuzzling, into the fluid covered arm. He lapped up the salty masculine sweat of Severus, purring in delight. _‘I’m dead.’_ , it was the only explanation. There was no way that he could have experienced this much pleasure and survive, there was no way that this… _masculine divinity_ was utterly devoted to him: there was simply no way.

And yet, here he was. Hours after the second trial, the darkened sky with the luminous full moon basking them, as if approving of their debauched and wanton union. Here he was, lying with the man he loved.   

With his grizzled chin resting on top of his pet’s head, “ _Merlin,_ Harry _._ …we- * _mmmmpphhh.”_

Harry had turned up and pressed their mouths together, mashing his face into his beast; they softly writhed, massaging their juices into each other’s skin, the bed squelching beneath them. His delicate fingers threaded and massaged Sev’s dripping thick hair. He felt his beast’s rough hands roam all over his body, sending shivers down his spine.  Their inferno, only briefly cooled, grew once again in intensity with their kiss. Harry dug and dug into that heady salty mouth, suckling the thick pierced tongue that engulfed his throat. They held there, lost in each other’s taste for a long moment before Harry broke away, strings of saliva stretched between them 

“I know Sev. We have to go ba-a-a-ck…. _Merlin!_ ” A short yet sharp jolt of ecstasy shot from the depths of his boypussy, easily braking whatever thoughts he had.

Severus’s chest rumbled from a chuckle as he surprised his pet with a short yet brutal thrust, looking into those slutty lidded green eyes, “ _Mmmmh_ , I can’t wait Harry…to _show_ them. The Weasley’s. Granger. The prophet. _Everyone.”_

He leaned into his pet’s wet hair, inhaling the boy’s scent. Severus took in, with much satisfaction, the many large bite marks that blotted across the soft flesh and the reddening from his blush, the sheen of his sweat. He hummed in delight as his pet's alabaster flesh absorbed their cum. Severus took it all in as he coiled his thick pierced tongue around the top of his neck, its tip slithered across his plump bottom lip.

“ _Se-…Sev…ah!_ ”

A bloom of fire ignited from his swollen belly, it blazed down to his hardening boycock. Its thin veins, so unlike his beast's girthy lines, swelled with hot nourishing blood. The dull ache he felt only seconds before bloomed into a ferocious fire as sweet pearly cum erupted from his reddened little orbs, it traveled his slender length, and shot from his aching little head.

Harry squealed and squirmed against his beast. His delightful teasing sent lighting across his frayed nerves and his buried pulsing phallus within his milking boypussy left him heavenly stuffed. His distressed innards molded perfectly around the fiery organ, its thick onyx piercings shot bolts of lustful pleasure. Once again, Severus threatened to drown them both in the viscous, milky, and fiery abyss of wanton pleasure that they both so desperately wanted to return.

“Sev…. _oh…_ Sev, please. Stop for a..sec- _onn-d_!”

Severus was nearing lustful inebriation as he needly consumed his pet's pleasure. He loved how sensitive his beautiful boy has become. Just a simple touch on his soft flesh would ignite the fires of lust within his little body. However, a touch to his belly, his swollen areola and turgid nipples, his little cock and dimuitive orbs, or his fleshy sinfully round ass would leave him buckling and breathless. That all paled in comparison to a simple feathery touch to his puckering and swollen rosette or if Severus were to slither his thick tongue to the back of his throat. For, his pet would lose the vestige of his propriety and wantonly beg for him to ravage and plunder him like the debauched little slut that he is.

His chest rising and falling, heavily, Severus slithered his tongue from his pet's creamy throat. Still caressing his beautiful boy’s swollen belly, he leaned in till his rough wet lips were kissing his pet's dainty ear and whispered, “ _Everyone,_ my pet. Everyone will know what you are. Not just in Britain… the boy who won… now you'll be forever known as the boy who whores”

Panting from his last orgasm, his moment of lucidity unfogged and, just as quickly, it flew away _. “Ah. Ah. Ah…_ oh _Sev_...I...I... _ohh Fuck!”_

Squealing, Harry felt his beast's monstrous pierced cock drag his suckling walls and swollen rosette lips outward till it finally escaped his steamy confines with a loud squelching pop. He wantonly moaned as his ravenous swollen rosette puckered in hunger for the titanic organ as thick stringers of viscous fluids stretched and dripped between them. Hot tears of delight dripped from his squeezing eyes, he gasped his breath as he felt his beast looming over him. His hot musky breath blanketing his face. Harry slowly opened his heady eyes, and whimpered at the sight of masculine divinity personified.

“You will be the _envy_ of all whores, the _disgust_ of all hypocrites, and the _saint_ … for _debauchery_.” He planted his girthy rippling legs on either side of his pet, on his knees, he rose before his beautiful boy. His veined churning sack, so heavy, rested against the bottom of his boy's panting chest. His monstrous pierced cock, not even at full mast, pulsed with heated blood. It's dripping pierced head touched his pet's bottom lip.

“And I will be your protector, your beast.”, Severus's face softened, “your lover.”

Harry's face beamed with love. Severus thought it was so contradictory; that his face be matted with cum while adorning a loving smile. ‘ _However, that is what Harry is.’_ A sinful angel. Capable of both: purity and wanton sin.

“And I happily will be your pet, Severus. Your whore. Your love. You own me in every way... had from the very beginning.” A cute giggle flowed from his plump blushing lips, “ _Hmmm,_ the boy who whores. Has a nice ring to it.”

Harry guffawed, “I can already see what Mrs. Weasley would do…. actually…I wonder what their clock says. Mortal peril or... something else.”

Severus smirked, and hummed in delight as he felt his pet's smooth hands on his length and his churning orbs. Harry cooed at the monstrosities, his hand could barely grip the flaccid cock while the other was filled by just one heaving testicle, “The Weasley’s have a clock that shows what state... situation you're in? Quite ingenious. But all that doesn't matter...now at least. We still have to leave this place.”

Smiling coquettishly, Harry sing-songed “What if I don't want to leave?”, He locked eyes with his beast, he looked absolutely predatory. Staring into the black inferno, he slithered the tip of his tongue against the pierced slit.

Moaning at the salty heavy taste of their sex, “We could stay here forever, Sev. We have all we need here.”

Harry's breath quickened as felt his beast slowly harden and churn, the heat emanating from the rush of nourishing blood and viscous seed warmed his hands. His bright lustful green eyes roamed over Severus's magnificently savage body.

“ _Mmmmhh_ … or do you want to rape me in the alley? Making me moan and beg like the little slut I am… having me on my knees... choking on your cock and drowning in your cum.”

His eyes were full of wanton sin as he lovingly nuzzled the hardening phallus. Its blazing skin felt soft against his cheeks, tracing the tattoos and the onyx piercings with the tips of his soft fingers, Harry nibbled the thick captive bead ring. He moaned as a bolt of ecstasy shot down to his slender boycock; spurting slender strands of pearly cum onto his beast's lower back and his own bulging belly. His sweaty skin absorbing the thin strands.

“ _Mmmpphh_... we'll travel the world, Sev. Like you said, not just Britain.”

By now his beast's cock has fully hardened. Its prodigious length reached between his eyes and its full girth separated his fingertips even further. The heavy dripping cock throbbed heavily against his beautiful face as the smoky masculine musk emanating from his beast fogged his senses. Whimpering, he mouthed the underside of the pierced phallus, tracing the girthy bulging veins with his tongue, and slowly stroking it with his small hand while the other massaged his hefty boiling sack.

“ _Merlin… Harry._ ” Breathlessly, Severus stayed from gripping his pet's hair and shoving his cock down his pet's mouth. Heavy beads of sweat dotted his savage body as his hands tightened and closed in frustration. Harry's mouth was exquisite and his effeminate hands lit trails of pleasure as they caressed his rippling tattooed abs and pierced adonis belt.

Severus hissed as Harry dragged his nails down to his girthy muscular thighs, leaving vicious red lines. He panted and huffed like a charging bull ready to breed. Eliciting a deep lustful growl, Severus delightfully suffered Harry's sinful mouth and his worshipping hands. His teeth sharply nipped and tugged his piercings, his wet tongue languidly slithered along his veined skin, and his plump reddened lips, pillowy and sweet on his dripping cock, shot bolts of ecstasy throughout his body.

Purring, Harry murmured, “The boy who whores… _Merlin..._ I _want_ to be remembered like that, Sev. I want pictures of us, front and center in the prophet _every day. Fuck_ , let's just send them the pictures…”

Harry's breath quickened with every word, his legs squirming behind his kneeling beast. The steam of his musk enveloping his nostrils, every inhale flew him higher and higher. His puckering swollen rosette dripped his arousal in thicker strands, and his slender boycock twitched little strands of sweet boy cum.

 Harry was ravenous for the oceans of fiery nectar that sloshed and churned within the massive orbs, he could feel it in his squeezing hand: the boiling molten cum. The steady trickle from the pierced slit could never sate his hunger, and he couldn't bear it any longer. He maneuvered his body upwards and enveloped the girthy pierced head with his sweet plump lips. He slithered his tongue harder, slobbering and suckling all over the hot hardened flesh. His cheeks hallowed as his pillowy lips massaged and suckled the delicious flesh, his left hand stroked harder while the other squeezed the overfilling sack, painfully. Wet slicking sounds combined with their breathless gasps and lustful moans echoed throughout the oasis.

Hissing and snarling, Severus's restraint was stretched taut, but he dearly wanted to suffer the sinful teasing longer. His pet was so deliciously wanton in every way and he wanted to make their final moments here a forever memory of debauched love. But he knew he couldn't last much longer, his pet was edging him further and further. His lathered cock was torturously throbbing and the sharp delicious pain from his pet squeezing his large sack was exquisitely unbearable.

He managed to open his eyes, roll his head back, and open his mouth to gasp in breathless pleasure. Large beads of sweat rained and trailed the valleys of his rippling muscles, they spattered, heavily, onto his pet's soft heated flesh. His large fingers flexed painfully, in restraint, and his girthy thighs tightened around his beautiful boy. He tilted his head down and the sinful sight that greeted him almost made him cum undone.

“ _Oh Sev,_ my strong beast… cum for me _please? Mmmhh,_ don’t you want to see me choke on your cum? Please Sev… my beast… _Please_ cum? “, Harry begged so prettily in his mind, his angelic voice echoing words of sin; trying to make him shake and tremble with orgasmic fury. “ _Mmmpphh_ … oh Sev, you’re gonna cum so much… I won’t be able to swallow it all… _mmmm_. _Drown_ me Sev… _please.”_

The wanton femboy felt it. The eruption of the molten seed from the heavy fiery sack. He felt the cum explode through the layer of veined skin and the torrential flood rushing through the length of the monstrous cock. The pierced slit widened and the first thick deluges erupted forth; spattering against the back of his throat, hitting the hypersensitive erogenous flesh. Harry’s eyes rolled upwards and the femboy came once more as he wantonly guzzled the essence of his beast.

Unable to withstand the onslaught, Severus broke. With his teeth gritted and mighty back arched, he leaned forward, tightly gripped his pet’s wet hair with both hands, and slid his monstrous cock further into his pet’s milking mouth. An earth quaking groan of pleasure rumbled from his chest as he pulsed a seemingly endless font of molten seed, and then a loud hiss erupted from his snarling face, he felt his beautiful boy’s hands desperately squeezing harder than before, as if trying to wring more of his cum from his virile organs.

With his being floating in the milky sinful abyss, and as wave after wave of viscous seed erupted into his mouth and down into his erogenous throat. Harry’s muffled moans came out as wet gurgles, his hips spasmed and pumped into the air as his dainty boycock spurted his sweet cum, while strands of clear viscous arousal spat out from his puckering swollen rosette. His hands shot up from gripping onto the virile organs and dug their nails into the hard-rippling muscles of his beast, burrowing red lines onto the tattooed skin.

“ _Fuck!”,_ Severus snarled, spittle flying. His mighty chest heaving, as he pulled his pet closer into his loins, every one of his muscles pulled taut as he flooded his pet. Severus drank in the sinful sight below him; his beautiful boy’s face was blushed and wet, his plump drooling mouth stretched as wide as they could around his erupting monstrous cock, and the whites of his eyes shown behind fluttering lids as his delicate body flailed and spasmed from his own thundering orgasm.

“ _Fucking Merlin!_ Harry… _mmmmh…every_ drop… that’s it my pet… Swallow. Every. _Drop!”,_ Gritted out Severus as his veined sack pulsed one last viscous glob into his pet. Groaning, heavily, he leaned back and ran his hand up his drenched face, through his slick hair. His mighty chest rose and fell as he gulped in the badly needed oxygen, his being shuddering from the aftershocks. With his eyes closed, Severus lovingly stroked his pet, the wet viscous strands of his beautiful boy's hair clung to his thick fingers, as a deep hum of pleasure resonated from his virile being. He knelt there, basking in the warm glow of the torches; inhaling the steamy musk that permeated the oasis.

Meanwhile, lying on the fluid drenched sheets, with his plump wet lips still stretched around his beast's softening phallus. Harry slowly emerged from the sinful milky abyss that he so wantonly drowned in. His body trembled and quivered. His, already, frayed nerves ached and burned from his latest orgasm, and yet his body was beginning to crave for another. His breath languorous and labored, and when his vision finally came into focus, Harry, let loose a muffled groan of satiated lust.

Harry lifted his arms and sensually ran his soft hands on the slick feverish skin of his beast, feeling the savage muscles ripple beneath. His fingertips ghosted over the ink-black tribal tattoos; toying with the numerous onyx studs.

A deep chuckle rumbled from above him, “You’re insatiable.”

 His beast’s cultured baritone voice echoed in his ears. Harry slowly lifted his eyes and locked them with the intense coal-black of his beast. An all-too-familiar smirk adorned Severus's face, he blew Harry a kiss and with intended sloth-like speed, he started to rise.

 “ _Mmmpph!”_ A wet groan of protest came from his beautiful boy. Pausing, Severus started to cock an eyebrow, instead he faltered. As Harry started to suckle; his cheeks slowly hollowing while his tongue slithered along the fiery pierced flesh.

“ _Mmmmm_ …Merlin!” Harry echoed his thoughts to Severus, “Just a little longer, Sev. At least let me clean you…please?”

Harry’s soft hands continued to rub his beast’s s torso. He felt Severus hum with content as he lovingly stroked Harry’s face, his bright green eyes shining with sinful mirth.

“My beautiful boy, as much as I have enjoyed our time here. We, truly, must leave.” Spoke Severus. His pet echoed words of disappointment in his head. “We have a great many things to attend to. Come. Let us save ourselves, for now. For _them._ ”

 Harry paused. _Them_. The Weasleys. Hermione. _The world_. Soon everyone will know the shining truth. Soon everyone will know what he is.

 

_Several Months Later._

Rita Skeeter was not a woman that was easily shocked. In all her years in “investigative” journalism, she has seen and heard all the sordid details of the wizarding world. So, when she received a letter from one Harry Potter, it was understandable her eyebrows shot up into her fringe. He hated her, and yet here she was; holding a piece of parchment in her hands, its contents cordially inviting her to Severus Snape’s house in Spinner’s End, Cokeworth.

To say rumors the have been hedonistic, was an understatement. A few months ago, Severus Snape was seen in Diagon Alley shopping for groceries and potion ingredients. Seeing his savage brawny physique, on the cobbled streets was not an abnormal sight. No, it was the obscene wardrobe which he wore that ignited the lewd rumors. Brazenly, displaying his barbaric and virile body in its nearly nude form without a care in the world. It wasn’t quite long until pictures of him appeared front and center in the Daily Prophet, taking wizarding Britain by storm, and when the Prophet asked his prudish colleagues at Hogwarts, they declined to comment. While his fellow brethren in the Order of the Phoenix could only stammer and blush when saying he was free to do whatever he so desired.

So, when she apparated to the front of the dilapidated house of one Severus Snape, nothing in all her years of writing hyperbole could prepare her for the sight that greeted her when she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “……” means dialogue  
> ‘…….’ means thought/speaking to one’s self in their heads

**Author's Note:**

> *Please review and lemme know what works and what doesn’t. Thanks very much, and happy fucking ;)


End file.
